Día de la comunidad
by D-Noire
Summary: Adrien responde los estados de Marinette, ella también responde sus mensajes, pero después no hay más respuestas. (One shot inspirado en hechos reales)
1. Poke-amigos

Durante el mes de julio Marinette volvió a jugar Pokémon go después de haberlo borrado el año pasado. Sucede que Adrien jugaba y ella también quiso jugar. El problema era que el juego tenía algunos cambios, dentro de ellos había "días de la comunidad". Cada mes elegían a un Pokémon protagonista y de ese modo, podía salir una versión brillante (shiny).

Marinette no podía jugar durante esos días, porque eran con un horario y su madre no le permitía salir sola, menos con su celular. Y para su mala suerte, no tenía amigos que jugarán Pokémon go y que vivieran cerca de su casa. Era bastante triste.

—¡Tikki, me perderé el último día de la comunidad del año! —se quejaba la azabache mientras observaba la imagen con algo de rabia.

—Marinette, tienes que obedecer a tu mamá —le recordaba su kwami.

Marinette asentía. Aún no estaba acostumbrada a obedecer a su madre con cosas que le parecían tontas. Por favor, ¿no poder salir sola aunque sea a la esquina? ¡ella era Ladybug! Casi todos los días se exponía al peligro. Era horrible que su madre no supiera de su secreto.

Suspiró con cansancio.

—Quizás pueda arreglar esto...

Pensó un poco y recordó que Luka también jugaba Pokémon. El problema era que vivía un poco más lejos y tenía aún más obligaciones, porque era mayor.

Y Alya también jugaba, bueno, una vez descargó el juego, pero solo por curiosidad.

Tikki solo observaba a su dueña, no entendía bien lo que estaba haciendo.

—Voy a ver como jugar aunque sea solo por un rato —le explicó Marinette a su kwami.

Entonces sin perder más el tiempo, tomó su celular y creó un grupo de Whatsapp. El grupo fue llamado "Poke-amigos" y añadió a Luka y a Alya.

Era un nuevo día en la región de Kanto.

Una chica despertaba temprano, porque justamente esta tarde elegiría a su Pokémon compañero.

Eligió a Torchic, porque le encantaba.

Cuando todo eso terminó, fue a recorrer el mundo.

Pero en eso se topó con un Vulpix de Alola.

Se acercó feliz de la vida, pero ¡la congelaron!

Rió.

Sabía que sus amigos pensarían que eso fue raro, pero valía la pena.

—Marinette, ¿no deberías estar haciendo tareas? —la regañó Tikki.

—Tikki, es viernes y no me dejaron tareas —se defendió la azabache.

Tikki últimamente estaba preocupada por su portadora, los akumas estaban siendo cada vez más poderosos y Marinette seguía siendo una adolescente. Era capaz, demasiado capaz y cada día adquiría más confianza en sí misma. Pero aún así, seguía siendo una niña en su alma. Ese era un punto en contra.

Luka: en ese momento un charizard la descongeló.

Marinette: ¡al fin ya me estaba muriendo de frío!

Luka: ¿para que escribes esas cosas entonces?

Alya: yo no entiendo nada, qué llaman vulpix y que es alola? no será aloha?

Marinette rió. ¡Alya al fin había aparecido!

Luka: Alola es una región de Pokémon, es obvio

Alya: perdónenme la vida, pero yo hago cosas más importantes que Pokémon, niños!

Luka: como querer descubrir la identidad de Ladybug?

Ellos estaban discutiendo, era divertido leer esa discusión. Además, Luka tenía razón. Cada quien pasaba el rato como quería.

Marinette: chicos, hay un evento en Pokémon go que durará tres días

Si juegan, intenten atrapar la larva, la oveja y lo que parece una roca. Sus evoluciones son las más poderosas

Alya: qué?

Luka: es el día de la comunidad de todo el mundo, obvio no me lo voy a perder ;)

Pasó un rato en el cual siguieron conversando, entonces, Marinette consiguió cumplir con su objetivo. Alya fue a su casa. Ambas salieron juntas. Fueron al parque.

—¿Por qué no juegas con tu crush? —preguntó repentinamente Alya —. ¿No sería bonito que Adrien y tú salieran juntos?

Marinette detuvo su andar y dejó salir un suspiro cansino.

—Es imposible —respondió apenada —. Ya sabes que tenemos una diferencia de edad importante. Además de eso, él vive demasiado lejos.

—Problemas, solo problemas —se lamentó Alya.

Cuando pasaron cerca de la fuente, a Marinette le salió un Pokémon shiny. ¡Era el primer shiny que aparecía en su vida! Era la roca, era Beldum.

—¡Dios! —dio un grito debido a la felicidad, ¡era increíble!

—¿Qué pasa? —Alya se asustó debido al grito —. Amiga, te veo completamente normal, ¿por qué gritaste? —le preguntó algo preocupada.

—¡Es que apareció el primer shiny de mí vida! —saltó de felicidad Marinette.

Alya no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. ¿En serio se emocionaba tanto por un juego?

—¡Es genial! —Marinette tomó captura de pantalla del Pokémon y luego de cuando lo atrapó. Obviamente todo eso fue colocado en su estado. ¡Estaba feliz, muy feliz!

—Nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien gritar por un juego —se quejó Alya.

—¿Y qué hay de ti cuando ves vídeos de Ladybug y Chat Noir? —se defendió la azabache.

—¡Eso es algo distinto! —Alya intentó defenderse —. Ellos dos son distintos, son como una pareja que algún día estará unida.

—¡Alya! —la idea le daba algo de asco a Marinette, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta o sino llamaría la atención de su amiga. Alya era muy inteligente, notaba muchas cosas.

Jugaron durante dos horas, Beldum fue el único shiny que Marinette consiguió atrapar. Después de eso, Marinette fue a su habitación y revisó sus mensajes. Curiosamente tenía seis mensajes de Adrien, eso era bastante llamativo, bastante nuevo.

Luka: no puede ser! Tu beldum shiny le gana a mi Eevee shiny!

Luka se quejaba, eso era bastante tierno.

—¿Por qué no le respondes a Adrien? —preguntó Tikki.

—La verdad es que me da algo de vergüenza —admitió Marinette.

No era normal que Adrien le escribiera tanto, era poco común y... no sabía qué responder. Se sintió algo avergonzada, incómoda.

Era raro.

Él le gustaba y tenía ese poder, el poder de ponerla incómoda aunque fuese solo mediante un mensaje. Irónico, ¿no?


	2. Mensajes sin respuesta

Desde que Adrien había nacido, su padre lo había criado de "el mejor modo posible". Lo malo fue que creció siendo un joven sobre-protegido. Lo cual no fue bueno, eso lo hizo ser miedoso, aprehensivo y algo infantil.

Adrien tenía un padre multimillonario, le compraba muchas cosas, pero no le ofrecía amor sincero. Por eso, apenas vio una oportunidad, se fue de su hogar. Desde muy joven decidió vivir solo. Solo se sentía más libre. Podía trabajar y listo, nadie lo obligaría jamás a estudiar una carrera que no quisiese.

Su única obligación era cuidar de Plagg, su pequeño amigo felino.

—¡Queso! —siempre pedía queso, pero no cualquier queso. Plagg solo comía queso camembert.

Adrien se encontraba en el trabajo. En ocasiones nadie lo vigilaba y podía sacar su celular, en esas ocasiones disfrutaba viendo algunos estados, los de Marinette particularmente la hacían reír.

"¿Saben algo? Sigo congelada. ¿Podría alguien descongelarme? Creo que me dará una hipotermia o algo así"

Era tan infantil que causaba una increíble ternura, siempre querías protegerla o unirte a sus juegos infantiles. A Adrien le daba gusto la personalidad de su amiga, era alguien especial para él.

"Y por qué no usaste a Fire?"

Continuó viendo sus estados.

"Es el día de la comunidad, deben buscar:..."

"Mareep solo es difícil de encontrar, pero busquen más que nada a Dratini, Larvitar y Beldum"

En ocasiones se entretenía respondiendo sus estados, como estaba haciendo ahora.

—¿Por qué sonríes de modo estúpido? —Plagg hacia acto de presencia, incomodando como era su costumbre.

—Toma —le entregó queso camembert y volvió a trabajar, no podía salir de ese supermercado hasta que se hicieran las cinco.

—¿De nuevo sonreías por esa niña? —se burlaba Plagg.

Adrien simplemente no respondió. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Plagg no lo entendería. De hecho, él tampoco lo entendía. Sentía un cariño muy especial por Marinette. Ella lo entendía, además, le gustaba tener una persona con la cual hablar sobre Pokémon, era entretenido.

El único defecto de Marinette podría ser considerado su gran timidez.

Se hizo de noche y Marinette había colocado como estado la captura de un Beldum shiny, y uno bastante bueno a decir verdad.

"Y es muy bueno, felicidades!"

A Adrien le llamó la atención el hecho de que Marinette no respondiera ninguno de sus mensajes. ¿Por qué habrá sido? ¿acaso no quería hablar con él? ¿acaso hizo algo malo? Estaba claro que... Marinette ni siquiera abría su conversación.


	3. Sentimientos

La noche había hecho su aparición y ambos jóvenes se transformaron en héroes. Se reunieron en la Torre Eiffel y comenzaron a hacer su patrullaje. Se separaron por puntos, ninguno encontró nada llamativo, nada nuevo. Cuando se reencontraron, simplemente dijeron que todo estaba bien.

—Ladybug... —la voz de Chat Noir demostraba preocupación —... ¿qué pasa si una chica te ignora? —preguntó él.

Ladybug parpadeó confundida. ¿A qué se refería exactamente? ¿de nuevo le reclamaba a ella por no corresponder sus sentimientos? No, eso no podía ser posible.

—A veces las chicas simplemente sentimos miedo, eso es todo —respondió ella sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—¿Tú tienes miedo de mis sentimientos? —escapó de los labios de Chat Noir.

—La verdad es que no. Me parece algo muy bonito —Chat Noir sonrió, jamás esperó recibir una respuesta tan sincera —. Pero sabes bien que no podemos conocer la identidad del otro, es peligroso.

La mirada de el felino bajó, eso era cierto. Pero seguía siendo tan increíblemente doloroso. Él admiraba mucho a Ladybug, ella era increíble. Esa chica valía la pena, él lo sabía.

El problema radicaba en la otra azabache que estaba presente en sus pensamientos, se sentía mal que dos chicas te gusten, pero... ¿cómo huir de tus sentimientos?

—¿Y por qué una chica tendría miedo? —quiso saber.

Ladybug se acercó un paso. Estaban cerca, bastante cerca.

—Porque puede que sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos —respondió dando un suspiro —. Los sentimientos son complicados, Chat.

—Lo sé... —admitió él —... sentir no es lindo. Podría decirse que sentir es peligroso.

—¿Sentir no es lindo? —Ladybug alzó un poco su tono de voz —. Yo digo que sin sentimientos no seríamos nada.

Chat Noir no sabía cómo explicar la situación en la que estaba involucrado. Simplemente, quería seguir hablando con ella.

—Si los sentimientos no existieran, Hawk Moth no tendría poder sobre nadie —fue su explicación.

—Aún así, yo no podría imaginar un mundo sin amor.

Ella se fue.

Él se quedó sentado observando el cielo.

Amor...

¿Cómo podías fracasar dos veces en el amor?

Ladybug era su amor, una chica hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo inalcanzable.

Marinette...

Ah...

Marinette era aún más inalcanzable.

Marinette revisó su celular y vio como Adrien le había enviado seis mensajes. Seis mensajes, ese número era muy bonito, era algo novedoso. Estaba feliz, se sentía especial.

Pero no podía responder. Había algo que se lo impedía.

Ella no lo sabía, pero desde su ventana había un gatito que la observaba. No solo la observaba, la admiraba con toda la paciencia del mundo. Veía su delicadez y su sencillez, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía triste, porque veía como ella mantenía su celular entre sus manos y aún así, sus mensajes no respondía.

—Ya veo que no soy tan importante para ti, Princesa... —exclamó mientras se retiraba saltando por los tejados de París.


	4. Respuestas y no respuestas

Luka y Marinette habían quedado de acuerdo para el domingo juntos ir al cine. Habían decidido ver la película estreno, "Wifi Ralph", ambos pensaban que sería una buena idea ir.

De todas formas, Marinette pensó que debería responder los mensajes de Adrien. No quería ser grosera, mucho menos con él. Él siempre era bueno, siempre intentaba mantener una conversación con ella y le regalaba tiernos abrazos. Adrien era increíble.

—Marinette, es solo un mensaje, él no te puede hacer daño mediante un celular —Tikki siempre intentaba darle ánimos a su portadora.

—No quiero que se enoje o que piense que soy una pesada —admitió Marinette.

—No pensará eso, si pensara de ese modo, jamás te hubiese escrito —y Tikki tenía razón. Él respondía sus estados por alguna razón.

Entonces, armándose de valor respondió los mensajes.

Uno de los mensajes preguntaba por qué no utilizó a Fire para ser descongelada.

¡Recuerda el nombre que le puse a Torchic! —fue lo primero que pensó ella, eso era bastante tierno.

Bueno...

Simplemente estaba congelada y no podía hablar para dar la orden. O quizás... Torchic es muy bebé para entender, o estaba en su pokébola.

Otro de los mensajes daba consejos. Ese simplemente lo agradeció.

Después la felicitaba, con ese se emocionó.

—Es tan tierno como siempre me habla de Pokémon —exclamó sonriente.

—Adrien te tiene mucho cariño —sonrió Tikki.

—Lo sé —Marinette no agregó nada más.

Lo triste fue que él se conectó y simplemente la dejó en visto. No quiso continuar conversando, simplemente... dejó todo hasta ahí. Fue un poco decepcionante, pero era justo.

Cuando Adrien vio que Marinette le respondió, se sintió como cuando era un estudiante. Su corazón dio un salto, un salto lleno de alegría. Sus manos transpiraron un poco, estaba emocionado.

Leyó cada mensaje cuidadosamente. El primero era extenso y le provocó risa, pero se contuvo. Aún estaba en el trabajo y no podía responder. Aunque quería, pero al mismo tiempo no quería. Debía alejarse lentamente, eso era lo correcto aunque a ambos doliese.

Marinette no se sentía feliz. Había tenido un día horrible, un día realmente malo.

Ella y Luka llegaron al cine con media hora de anticipación, pero las entradas se agotaron, no pudieron ver la dichosa película. Ambos estaban más que enojados, pero no pudieron hacer nada al respecto.

—¿Volvemos mañana? —le propuso Luka.

—Mañana tenemos clases —le recordó Marinette.

Los labios de Luka se fruncieron.

—Tenemos una suerte pésima —intentó bromear él.

—Lo sé... —aún se sentía triste por no haber tenido respuesta por parte de Adrien.

De todas formas, comieron helado. Luego vieron algunas tiendas, pero nada importante sucedió.

Ni siquiera Eevee shiny apareció, eso también fue doloroso. No había sido un buen domingo.

Convertidos en héroes se juntaron nuevamente en la Torre Eiffel.

El patrullaje no dio frutos. Y ambos estaban tristes, solo que inmersos en su propia tristeza, no notaban la ajena.

—¿Por qué los hombres se muestran indiferentes repentinamente?

Ahora Ladybug era la que tenía sus dudas.

Chat Noir no se acercó, no hizo nada. Aún estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no sabía que hacer con lo que consideraba "su problema".

—Los hombres también podemos tener miedo... —no quiso seguir charlando y se fue. Se retiró.

Una vez en su casa, Marinette revisó si Adrien le había enviado algún mensaje, pero no hubo resultados. Simplemente pensó en que ser infantil y hablar de Pokémon no estaba bien, se dio cuenta de que tal vez necesitaba un cambio y ya.

Chat Noir nuevamente la observaba desde su ventana, la admiraba en silencio. Se sentía un cobarde, pero no haría nada por cambiar la situación. Estaba confundido, y sentía que si seguía así, solo lograría confundir a la tierna azabache.

—Adiós, amor... —susurró retirándose, pero antes guardando cada detalle de la azabache en su mente.

 **Algunos de mis one-shots serán separados de éste modo, porque siento que así es más sencillo leer y separar ideas, jeje ^^**


End file.
